Double Trouble
"Double Trouble" is the twelfth episode of the sixth season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the seventy-seventh episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 27, 2018. It was written by Hilary Weisman Graham and directed by Clark Johnson. Synopsis Carol and Barb prepare for war. Linda auditions inmates for a prison PR video. Alex makes a deal with Badison to keep Piper out of trouble. Plot Copeland is standing around in front of the cell that has both Barbara and Carol. Alvarez finds her in the morning asleep in a chair in front of the cell. He tells her to put the two of them back or else she's going to be banned from Fantasy Inmate. Barbara and Carol return to their respective blocks. Both are plotting the downfall of the other. Linda meets with Fig to talk about a video she's making for the rebranding of the company. She asks that Fig round up some inmates to have in the video as well. Linda also hands her a hat that the CO's are going to wear in the video. Fig learns that they've renamed the company to Polycon's. Linda tells Fig that she needs the entire prison ranked and on her desk in 36 hours. Alex walks into Piper's room and asks her how she planned on getting into business school when all her accomplishments are felonies. Alex asks what's going on with her. Piper shows her the packet of heroin that Madison planted on her. Piper says she has a plan that she's going to go to a nice CO and have them transfer her to Ad Sec. Alex tells her to just flush the heroin down the toilet. Piper says that that's the only proof she has of Madison's bullying. A CO knocks on the door and tells Alex to leave the cell and gives them both a shot. Red approaches Carol and asks if Frieda's been killed. Carol says that they have bigger problems. Red tries to press the issue but Carol tells her that they're planning a war here and walks off with Madison. Nicky learns from Barbara that they're going to war against C block. Barbara tells them that she needs them to go out there and recruit her some more soldiers. She dubs Daddy, Nicky, and Annalisa as her leaders. Hopper is pulled aside by Fig. She passes off the task of entering the inmates information into Linda's program. He's relieved because he thought that she'd discovered the drugs. He happily takes the box of files and leaves. Maria is out with D-block practicing. She kicks the ball but it pops. McCullough tells them that it's time for them to go inside. The inmates start to protest which freaks McCullough out. She makes them lay face down on the ground and almost hits one with her baton. CO Stefanovic comes over and takes control of the situation, leaving McCullough alone to calm down. Piper approaches Copeland and tells her about the situation with Madison. She requests a transfer to Ad Sec. Instead of complying, Copeland tells her to get to know Madison better. That maybe she isn't as bad as she thinks. Alex approaches Madison and asks her again to lay off Piper. Madison says that Piper mouthed off of to her in front of her girls and she can't just let that go. She does tell Alex that if Alex joined her crew that she'd lay off Piper. Alex tells her that that's never going to happen. Madison says for her to enjoy the next couple of years in Max. The inmate's audition for the video in front of Luschek and Linda. Daya visits Gloria and tells her about the upcoming gang war. She offers Gloria a spot in it but Gloria says she must be crazy if she thinks she wants to be in a gang war. Daya tells her to relax and that they'll just leave her out. Gloria tells her that they should put a stop to it and that Daya needs to wake up before she gets hurt. Daya tells her that if Gloria tells anyone about this Daya won't be able to protect her anymore. Caputo approaches Taystee's lawyer and asks her how Taystee is doing. The lawyer tells him that it's 50-50 and that there is a lot riding on her testimony tomorrow. Tamika Ward enters the staff room when Stefanovic and Dixon are complaining about the abuse of the riot and complaining about the fact that the inmates made McCollough panic and have PTSD. Stefanovic says all inmates from the riot should get the 'chair' (implying death penalty). Ward responds NY doesn't have the death penalty, to which he states federally, it does. He states infront of her that it's a shame that it's very rare for death penalties to occur because Taystee organised the riot and her trial started. She asks how the trial is going and he remembers that they were friends. She pretends they're not friends. Dixon says that if Taystee gets fair treatment, she should have a baton put up her buttocks and lock her away. Ward is offended and suggests he should take the high road. Dixon and Stefanovic are offended and accuse her of being biased to Taystee. She reminds them they're not friends but says that Tasha is still a person. Stefanovic does not agree, even going as far as saying that all prisoners are animals. Dixon agrees, but states there are some good ones. As Stefanovic begins vividly describing Taystee's electric chair, she leaves the room. She is visibly disturbed as he says "we'll be able to smell her back fat sizzle like bacon" Caputo visits Taystee in her cell and brings her some treats. He tells her that he knows she's going through something tough right now but she needs to turn it on. She has to let them meet the Taystee that deserves to be free. She asks how is she supposed to get a bunch of strangers to give a damn when her own friend doesn't give a damn. Caputo tells her that he quit his job over her. He asks her if this is what Poussey would have wanted. He tells her that she needs to fight like hell for herself just like she did in the riot. He says that maybe the jury will surprise her. Madison asks Hellman if he's interested in earning some quick cash. All he has to do is dirty up some of Chapman's record. He says okay but that he also wants two of her girls to give him a blow job. She says that she can make that happen. Hopper is doing data entry when Ward comes up and asks him for a personal day. He says sure if she can get someone to cover for her. Luschek is directing the dance class when Gloria walks in. She says she needs to talk to him but then two of Madison's girls walk in. She tells him she'll talk to him later and leaves. Suzanne is starring in the video but keeps adlibbing the script. This frustrates Maria who asks if she can go back to her cell. Linda says no and has them start again. Annalisa asks if Maria is always so angry and that rage can be useful. Annalisa tells her about D-block going against C-block and if she wants in that Daddy says nows her big chance. This gives Maria something to think about. Hopper finishes with the data entry and gives Fig a list of all the inmates. She tells him that the top twenty-five get released on Friday so he better get going on the outtake prep. Red complains to Dwight about how Carol no longer is interested in going after Frieda. She says that if she wants Frieda dead she has to do it herself. Gloria talks to Flaca and asks if Luschek still supervises the radio. Flaca says yes. Gloria offers to be her co-host until Cindy gets back. Flaca asks if she can banter and Gloria says yes. Alex goes to see Carol in the salon. She asks Carol to get Madison under control. Carol says that Madison goes rogue but she does what Carol needs her to do. Alex reveals to Carol that it was her idea to bring in the phones and to use Luschek. Alex offers her old connections to Carol in exchange for Carol preventing Madison from adding more time to Piper's date. Carol says that if she does this for her then it means that Alex is working for her now. Alex says that they have a deal. Piper approaches Hopper. She reveals to him about the drugs being brought into the prison and that Madison is trying to plant them on her. She says that in exchange for his protection she'll find out who's bringing them in. He says thanks for her help and she says likewise before she walks away. Taystee is on the stand. She's asked why she would take on a leadership role in the riot if she had the choice not to participate. Taystee tells them about Poussey and that she chose to participate in the riot because she wanted justice for her death. Carol visits Madison in the shower. Carol tells her that Alex is going to be working with her on the phones now. And that if she catches Madison going after Piper again that she'll have something to say about it. Gloria and Flaca arrive at the "radio studio." Gloria tries to talk to Luschek again but he's pulled to be in the video. He tells her to just write him a note. She goes to his desk and grabs a piece of paper and writes out a warning. But when she's looking for another pen she finds the Fantasy Inmate papers in the drawer. She grabs them and walks off. Red gets visited by her grandchildren. Madison tries to call off the blowjob but it's too late. She watches as Hellman takes an incident report to Hopper. Hopper says he'll put it in but pauses when he sees Piper's name on it. Red goes to see her grandchildren but passes Frieda on the way there. She stops and makes a choice to attack Frieda knowing that she won't be able to see her grandchildren. Red gets pulled away by a guard and taken to the SHU. Gloria grabs the mic and gives a speech about how the guards are using them and betting against them. Unfortunately, the mic wasn't turned on and nothing was broadcast. She confronts Alveraz about Fantasy Inmate and says that she's going to tell everyone about it. He says that they aren't going to hear about it from her and throws her in the SHU. Piper tells Alex that she talked to Hopper and that she got the whole Madison situation taken care of, not knowing the deal Alex made. Maria joins Barbara's table and is handed a Bible. Inside are some shanks. Hopper goes to Fig's office and asks for the list of inmates back because he has to make a change. He rips up the incident report and prints out a new profile for Piper. He stamps it with an "early release" stamp. Memorable Quotes TBA. Galleries S6-12_RedFrieda.png Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne Warren *Danielle Brooks as Tasha Jefferson *Jackie Cruz as Marisol Gonzales *Laura Gomez as Blanca Flores (credit only) *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett (credit only) *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy Hayes *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz (credit only) *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello Muccio (credit only) *with Kate Mulgrew as Galina Reznikov *and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Stars *Daniella De Jesus as Irene Cabrera *Beth Dover as Linda Ferguson *Shannon Esper as Alana Dwight *Tibor Feldman as Judge Arthur Franklin *Amanda Fuller as Madison Murphy *Kana Hatakeyama as Charlene Teng *Susan Heyward as Tamika Ward *Mike Houston as Lee Dixon *Maggie Lacey as Taystee's prosecutor *Jo Lampert as Marie Brock *Mackenzie Phillips as Barbara Denning *Alysia Reiner as Natalie Figueroa *Josh Segarra as CO Stefavonic *Finnerty Steeves as Beth Hoefler *Emily Tarver as Artesian McCullough *Nicholas Webber as Alvarez Co-Stars *Sipiwe Moyo as Adeola *Besanya Santiago as Raquel Munoz *Shawna Hamic as Virginia Copeland *Greg Vrostsos as CO Hellman *Hunter Emery as Rick Hopper *Branden Wellington as CO Jarod Young *Vicci Martinez as Dominga Duarte *Henny Russel as Carol Denning *Shirley Roeca as Vazquez *Christina Toth as Annalisa Damiva *Reema Sampat as Shruti Chambal *Alex Wraith as Vasily Reznikov *Nedra McClyde as Sylvia Guillen *Mandela Bellamy as Rosalie Deitland *Naomi Lorrain as Kelly Lee Glenna *Michael J. Burg as Mark Bellamy *Dana Berger as Crystal Tawney *Caroline Kaplan as Lida *Charlie Handler as Kolya *Sheila Head as jury foreperson *Donald J. Hewitt as CO Giardina Music TBA. Trivia TBA. References Category:Season 6 Episodes